narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Truth-Seeking Ball
New Chapter 665 Well, as of this new chapter, last page, Obito has used this technique using the Yin-Yang that makes up Black Zetsu. Obviously he's no longer the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, so it can't just require the Ten-Tails' chakra to use, but any source of Yin-Yang chakra. Thoughts? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 07:12, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :It looked like he used some of Black Zetsu to make an orb, and he had his hand through Madara's chest. This is confusing. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 07:20, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :We can't be sure if he was using Black Zetsu to create the orb. It looks like he could just be forcing Black Zetsu off of his arm to regain control of it, and we can't rule out that he may still be using Ten-Tails' chakra somehow, since he was touching Madara at the time.--BeyondRed (talk) 07:23, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::While I'd say Obito could do it only because he's touching Madara's body, I suggest we wait the next chapter before putting any trivia.--JOA20 (talk) 07:25, February 19, 2014 (UTC) To be on the safe side, we could call this "Malleable Chakra Spheres" or something to that extent, since at the very least, being Ten-Tails' current jinchuriki isn't a requirement to use this.--BeyondRed (talk) 07:44, February 19, 2014 (UTC) yeah, as evident that how Obito was able to re-materialize his shakujō --141elitesupermegamode (talk) 08:11, February 19, 2014 (UTC) You all jump to conclusions, he has his hand in Madara's gut and is likely absorbing the chakra, nothing to do with BZ--Elveonora (talk) 11:04, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :I wanted to say that the Mallebale Chakra doesn't require Ten-Tails' jinchuriki when I saw the end of the chapter. But honestly, Elveonora has a point. He has his hand stuck in Madara's chest, then he started forming the Malleable Chakra. So for this, I would say wait of next chapter.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:22, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, like honestly, Malleable Chakra is 4 or more natures (+ additional/optional YYR) used with Shinju's chakra and BZ is Madara's will incarnate. You guys racists, not two blacks alike!!!--Elveonora (talk) 12:20, February 19, 2014 (UTC) For now, what I understand is happening is that Obito is syphoning the Ten-Tails' chakra from Madara to make the shakujō. Omnibender - Talk - 17:38, February 19, 2014 (UTC) : Except that the panels explicitly show him turning the black material from Black Zetsu, on his arm, into the orb, which then turns into the shakujō. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:40, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I wouldn't say so. In my opinion he simply is suppressing Black Zetsu, the orb is unrelated mass. I mean, he made a staff, wouldn't have that taken more BZ mass if that were true? We don't know until next chapter I suppose--Elveonora (talk) 17:47, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: True, we can wait, but I think you lot are forgetting that "suppressing Black Zetsu" isn't exactly a very smart idea for him, since Black Zetsu is kinda the thing keeping him alive. And you can literally see the black ooze coming off of him and turning into the orbs. But I suppose the majority won't be convinced until they're shown flat out that stabbing your hand into someone's chest doesn't let you use their bijū. Next week it is >_< ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:01, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Since Black Zetsu is a jinchuuriki of Kurama and Obito gained control over Black Zetsu, wouldn't that make Obito the jinchuuriki? So that should kinda keep him alive I guess. And I see it differently. You see, it looks like Obito simply rolled up his BZ sleeve and there's the orb next to it. we don't see the two connected and the former turning into latter--Elveonora (talk) 18:11, February 19, 2014 (UTC) What we saw was the BZ material receding, that doesn't mean it's being turned into the staff. The BZ mass didn't travel from his arm to the space above his hand, the chakra there simply appeared. I wouldn't say that Obito is the host of Yin Kurama. He maybe be in control of the host, but isn't himself the host. Omnibender - Talk - 18:17, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Ten-Tails Malleable Chakra is called Ringa? In chapter 666, Madara was shooting black orbs at Obito and Kakashi which was the Ten-Tails Malleable Chakra but he called them "Ringa". Is this true or is it some misunderstanding? :/ Oh yeah, I read chapter 666 again but from a different website and instead of Ringa, it was Limbo. What the heck is going on? --DetectiveDuckling (talk) 11:04, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :Just wait for the raws. Then Seelentau-senpai will take care of it.--JOA20 (talk) 11:10, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::But, the Ringa is different than another similarly named techinque? --Pat141elite (talk) 11:53, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Even then, Madara said he wouldn't use Ringa on Obito as he needed the Rinnegan. Then he threw two chakra spheres at them. So it's safe to assume that the chakra spheres are not Ringa, whatever that is.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:46, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Its rinbo. The translation on mp and mr is off. Read the ms version. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 14:07, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :This. Seelentau 愛議 18:16, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Senjutsu In chapter 643, Naruto declares that the technique is Senjutsu, stating that "The toads' attacks are called Senjutsu, in other words they use Natural Energy. Now that I think about it, when I sensed the Juubi's power it felt like Natural Energy. Maybe you can fight Natural Energy using Natural Energy..." He effectively clarifies that his Senjutsu attacks can counteract the Ten-Tail's own Malleable Chakra, which is also apparently Senjutsu/Natural Energy-Based. Skarrj (talk) 07:26, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :He said that the Ten-Tails is natural energy, not the chakra weapons. Seelentau 愛議 08:14, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Really TT's Chakra? Was this special Chakra ever attributed to being the TT's Jinchūriki? I know how this sounds, but seeing Obito using the Chakra orbs without being the TT's Jinchūriki made me think that it's not really the TT's chakra. This is furthermore supported by the fact that it's described as a super-advanced nature and later as YYR. It has to do with the control over the TT, yes, but I doubt that it's actually the TT's very own Chakra. Seelentau 愛議 11:11, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :I am very unsure when and where it was called the Ten-Tails' chakra. But having access to Ten-Tails is defiantly needed to create/use them.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:27, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::And yet, Obito did it without being a Jinchuriki. Seelentau 愛議 11:50, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :::He also stuck his hand in Madara and drained chakra from him. Up until that point, he had no Chakra Spheres. Then hand in chest and he sucked (ha ha!) and boom, Chakra Spheres.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:05, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Basically what I mean is Ten-Tails' chakra is needed, being the jinchuriki is not.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:06, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::He didn't drain Madara's Chakra. He drained the Biju and Hashirama's Senchakra. Seelentau 愛議 13:10, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::/shrug perhaps. But observations speak for themselves. Until he had his hand in Madara's stomach, he had no chakra sphere. Then hand in gut and boom, chakra sphere, producing the same weapon he wielded when he was the Ten-Tails jinchuriki and in the same manner. So from that, unless you wish to avoid a logical conclusion, he got Ten-Tails chakra from Madara.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:20, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Again, those black orbs where never stated to be TT's chakra, if I recall correctly (and I tend to do that). So that means if the orbs weren't made of TT's chakra the first time, there's the possibilty they aren't made from it this time. This leaves us with two other options: Either Obito used the Biju's chakra, but I doubt that, since they're for Naruto, who's missing those two chakras yet. Or Obito used Hashirama's Senchakra, which is likely, but I don't believe it to be true, since there's another third possibility which we haven't paid attention to: Kuro Zetsu's vanishing at the same time the orb was formed. I know most people say that he fled because of how dangerous the orb is, but that mustn't be necessarily true. If you don't want to touch a dangerous object, you wouldn't retreat one finger at a time, would you? But Kuro Zetsu basically did that. That's why I assume that Obito formed the orb out of Kuro Zetsu, meaning it has nothing to do with the TT's chakra. Seelentau 愛議 13:38, March 7, 2014 (UTC) So that assumes Madara is just a jackhole who could have made the Chakra Spheres at any time, but choose not to until he was the Ten-Tails jinchuriki when they could have been used at any time before to devastating effect? That seems perfectly logical and I am being very sarcastic. Obviously we know very little specifically about the chakra spheres, save that until someone did something with the Ten-Tails they weren't an issue. Whether or not they are the jinchuriki or not seems irrelevant, or what they are made with. The only constant and I'm sure you are going to come up with a slew of reasons to tell me this is wrong, but as I am saying this before you, the only constant between the use of the Orbs was contact with the Ten-Tails jinchuriki, be it being the jinchurki, or sticking your hand in his gut.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:55, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :Also I foresee this going nowhere so I'm gonna keep my mouth shut on this matter for now. Others need to respond, and no that does not mean just go about with whatever changes you may have in mind if they don't because this discussion will still be "live".--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:58, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::That's the only constant, yes. But as I mentioned earlier, I don't deny that the orbs have something to do with the Ten-Tails. I'm only saying that they're most likely not made of its Chakra. And I'm not the windmill, I'm the wind that moves it. Or at least I try to. In the end, it's up to you regular editors. Seelentau 愛議 14:01, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh to that? Nah I don't think its specifically the Ten-Tails chakra. I don't think the Ten-Tails has...unique chakra anyway. But that's just my interpretation.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:16, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::And by unique chakra, I mean when you look at the Ten-Tails as a sensor, I don't think you actually get "This is Ten-Tails." you get "This is Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu,-" eh you get the idea.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:17, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Which means we're back where we started, with my question being the same: Has this special Chakra ever been described as the Ten-Tail's own Chakra? Seelentau 愛議 14:22, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :Ooooh. No. No I don't think it ever has been. If anything the name be changed to avoid the confusion, but I can't think of another name for it.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:41, March 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm with Ultimate on this one. Obviously it's the Ten-Tails' chakra, why wouldn't it be? A Jinchuuriki has access to his or her Tailed Beasts' chakra. Roshi had Lava Release from Son Goku as well. Obito simply absorbed some Shinju chakra from Madara while massaging his guts.--Elveonora (talk) 17:34, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :Clarification Elvenora, thanks to Seelentau clarifying what he was trying to say; I am of mind that while the ability is Ten-Tails based, the chakra spheres are not specifically Ten-Tails chakra. You need to have some sort of connection with the Ten-Tails (like being its jinchuriki or sticking your hand inside the jinchuriki's colon), but I do not think the Ten-Tails actually has specific chakra.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:21, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Its chakra seems to be a requirement in order to use the "at least 4 nature transformation mix" chakra. In my opinion it's the same as Son Goku's Lava Release. Shinju can simply mix not just two but most if not all natures into one and its jinchuuriki or those with its chakra have access to this power. That doesn't of course mean the Shinju's chakra in its default/pure state equals the black mass/orbs and shi* if that's what Seel is trying to say. In fact, I don't think this should even be considered a technique, it's its own nature--Elveonora (talk) 22:20, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :::"why wouldn't it be?" - because it was never said. Seelentau 愛議 17:03, March 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Whether it's specifically the Ten-Tails' chakra, or something that only those who host it can do, there's no denying that the Ten-Tails is the source of this ability. I feel this is more a matter of semantics than anything else. Omnibender - Talk - 17:20, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::What Omni said, I don't see the difference--Elveonora (talk) 17:27, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, we named it TT's Chakra, but it obviously isn't its Chakra. Seelentau 愛議 10:29, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :I can see you having issues with the way the article is named, but for its workings, wow come? Don't jinchuuriki use their tailed beasts' chakras? Of course it must not be the TTs' chakra alone and in its pure form, for all we know it can be a mix of Obito/Madara and the Shinju's chakras. The point stays tho that they can use this super advanced nature transformation only as its jinchuuriki or while having its chakra. With that being said, what's your opinion on converting this into a nature transformation article? It's not a Tailed Beast Skill. We even changed Roshi's Lava into KKG--Elveonora (talk) 11:11, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Again: Obito didn't suck out any of Madara's TB Chakra. However he formed the staff, it's not made of the same Chakra as the orbs. The orbs, on the other hand, haven't been attributed to the TT. There is a connection, but not the one we're currently stating. Seelentau 愛議 11:14, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :::How do you know he didn't suck any chakra and that the staff isn't made of the same substance as the orbs? I'm not saying you are wrong, because this one is complex, but what changes would you imagine to be done to the article as it is now other than its name?--Elveonora (talk) 11:24, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::I don't know that I'm right, I only know that it's wrong to say the opposite, since it was never stated. ::::Other than its name, I don't really know. I wrote most of it down in the Chakra article over at the German wiki, since I couldn't think of an article name. Maybe we should do something similar here, like adding it to the Onmyōton article or so... Seelentau 愛議 11:30, March 10, 2014 (UTC) May you please copy what you wrote about it over at German wiki? Thanks--Elveonora (talk) 11:32, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :It's just a small part here. I wrote "After becoming the TT's Jinchuriki, Obito is able to use an advanced chakra nature which is comprised of at least four chakra natures, according to Hiruzen Sarutobi. Later, Obito gains full control over the TT, which enables him to use the chakra nature more precise. Tobirama notices that the chakra nature is actually YYR, which can undo all Ninjutsu, making it a perfect counter for Edo Tensei. Only Senjutsu can't be undone, since they're not made of normal cakra.". I didn't have the time to write about Madara yet^^ Seelentau 愛議 11:37, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Now I get your point. You mean to say the Shinju is the source of the power to combine the natural transformations, but that necessarily doesn't make the substance its chakra, kinda like Gaara isn't using Shukaku's chakra while manipulating the sand despite the beast being the origin of the power. But that doesn't explain why could Obito do it again only while coming into contact with Madara. That would be like someone having powers of a tailed beast just by touching its body or chakra. I guess the conclusion that it's the Shinju's chakra even tho unconfirmed is only logical, the articles even state Obito could use it again after absorbing Madara, so it's a general consensus he did absorb Madara. How are you so sure he didn't? No aura around his hand drawn, no sound effect indication or anything? Also I'm still confused about your supposed differentiation between the staff and the orbs if any :P--Elveonora (talk) 12:08, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :::It's not about the staff right now. My problem is that the black chakra has not been described as the Ten Tails' chakra. There is a connection between both, but not the one we're currently stating there is. Seelentau 愛議 12:51, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so rename and a little bit of rewording. See? Even the two of us can sometime get along :P I would like this best converted into nature transformation page tho... So, any opposition to this anyone?--Elveonora (talk) 13:03, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Mhm. I've been reading this discussion for the past 35 minutes trying to come to my own conclusion. But yea, what Seel is saying makes perfect sense. I can't believe i never doubted this as a technique sooner, it would make more sense as a chakra nature for sure. But even so, would we create a technique page for the nature? Or are we simply adding this to the YYR Nature transformation? Besides that, i'm in for renaming the page and renovating the article.--'NaviiGator' ('''A.K.A.'KotoSenju)Talk Page- 15:12, March 10, 2014 (UTC) So, what do we do with this? We know it's an super-advanced chakra nature, made up of at least four natures and it has a connection to the Ten-Tails. If a Jinchuriki has control over the TT, this chakra nature becomes(?) YYR. Anything else about the nature part? Seelentau 愛議 09:31, March 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm just gonna throw this out there: Obito DEFINITELY absorbed Chakra from Madara when he fisted his gut - This is evidenced by the fact that upon doing so he gains a flowing flame-like chakra moving down his arm FROM Madara. You can go back and examine the chapter, its there, clear as day. I have yet to see one person acknowledge that. Additionally, even Obito NOT being the Jinchuriki anymore does not rule him out for not being able to create it. According to the most recent data book in the Q&A section, when asked if Gaara retained his Sand Control after Shukaku's extraction, Kishi responded "Once it's ingrained in you, you can't take anything away, not even sand." so Jinchuriki can obviously still retain skills from their TB after their TB's removal, within reason. Granted Obito clearly needed chakra from Madara to reform his Chakra Orb. Notably, we know the Sage of Six Paths was able to use this ability from the Ten-Tails as well - Obito remarks that he's gained the Sage's same Yin-Yang Release as him upon refining his control over the Ten-Tails. Additionally his control over the Ten Tails directly coincided with the advancement of the Chakra Orbs. The technique is gained from being a Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails. As part of both their natural transformations, Obito and Madara had the orbs form about themselves seemingly without their consciously doing anything (Obito wasn't even able to recall his own name when he did it). They matured with control over the Ten-Tails. Skarrj (talk) 09:58, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :He creates the black orb before those flames can be seen. Even if the flames represent Madara's chakra, it has nothing to do with the orb creation. But I think the flames represent Obito's chakra, since he's pulling the Bijū out with it. Seelentau 愛議 10:19, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :: I'm with Seel on this one. No way Madara's chakra was involved in him using the orbs. If Gaara's manipulation of sand, which we know originated with Shukaku, was left in him after Shukaku's extraction, then why is it suddenly so shocking to you lot that Obito can use the Yin-Yang orbs after he lost the Ten-Tails? Its not the Ten-Tails chakra though, which was the original point of this discussion. Its some Frankenstein-level nature transformation, so the name should be changed. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox' 16:50, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Just a note here, but the Malleable Chakra seems to have an inconsistent effect. I mean Minato has lost both arms to it and doesn't seem to be regenerating even the second wound, despite it not being done with the same technique. Yet at the end of chapter 638, Tobirama and Hashirama's wood clone both had huge sections taken out of them seemingly by spears made of the stuff and yet he regenerated just fine. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 17:07, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :But the thing with Gaara, was Shukaku's host pretty much from birth. Obito was Shinju's host for what, a few hours? Hawkeye, they were able to regenerate because Obito still didn't have proper control over Shinju. Once after Obito got a hold of himself, the orbs started exhibiting the ninjutsu-cancelling effect, which is also one of the reasons I've always argued for the splitting of the Yin-Yang aspect of those attacks in its own article. When Hiruzen first gets intel on the orbs, he says they're at least four natures, and at that point, they're not ninjutsu-cancelling, meaning they're not Yin-Yang yet. It takes deliberate intent for them to be Yin-Yang. While calling it some sort of nature transformation would be more correct, I see no good away of making a title that is both accurate and non-convoluted. All the names related to the subject at the Japanese Wikipedia article on it are very wordy. The section name is , and the title they use, even with a note that it's not an official name, is . Omnibender - Talk - 17:44, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ::At least you sensei aren't ignorant. The nature isn't yin-yang release, yet currently the article as is, infobox included say so and it's wrong. I find it amusing how people simply ignore things just because they like their own version of the canon better ^_ For the nature's name, that's a tricky one for sure. How about "the progenitor's nature transformation" (talk) 17:54, March 17, 2014 (UTC) What about Advanced Kekkei Tota or something? Since it has at least 4 elements? Honestly I'd assume it's a combination of all the base five, but we can't say that with what data we have--Hawkeye2701 (talk) 18:07, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :All the short descriptions I can think of mention the Ten-Tails, which I think people here don't want because it's the jinchūriki using the ability, and the Ten-Tails itself didn't use the skill. Omnibender - Talk - 18:14, March 17, 2014 (UTC) There's something I would like to bring up in this discussion. This wiki assumes that the "mysterious black stuff" and the yin-yang release ninjutsu negation to be one jutsu, and that Obito somehow tanked an Amaterasu (which is impossible, one can't regenerate fast enough to put out flames like that). I think this assumption is wrong. The way Obito seems to have described it, He applied the ninjutsu negation to both the orbs and his body. How else would he have survived unscathed from the Kagutsuchi-rasenshuriken (I'm not calling it that silly name) but was severely damaged from a simple senjutsu rasengan? All evidence points to the jutsus being separate, but easily combined. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 14:32, March 20, 2014 (UTC) That's what I and Omni have been saying for a while.--Elveonora (talk) 14:58, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :In the most recent chapter, Madara's black balls are simply called ''Kuroi Buki, meaning black weapon(s). Also, I can't really understand what Kakashi says about them. Something about how they're not disappearing and that they're of the "standing/reserve type" and also something about that they're not something that needs to be invoked? Don't know, fishy wording >.< Seelentau 愛議 12:25, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :"Madara's black balls" fishy wording indeed ;) well, viz will clear that up I suppose--Elveonora (talk) 12:29, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Viz translation :::Kakashi: "Master, those black weapons of Madara's are troublesome." :::Minato: "They're not the activating-from-nothing type, but an always-on-standby type that undergo change in form..." "Their impact points disappear... but there is a clear sensation if they make contact with you." "He can send them only about 70 meters out..." "...for he loses control over them any further than that." "So since they physically exist, and can be traced and followed..." "...Kakashi, your Kamui should work on them." "By sending them away, we can prevent him from controlling them." :::In other words, the're more like tools, as the term "black weapons" (黒い武器, kuroi buki) would imply. They're persistent physical objects with malleable form that can be freely controlled up to a range of about 70 meters, but they can't simply be (re)generated from nothing and cannot easily be recovered if sent far beyond the range of control. Hence their plan to seperate Madara from them with Kamui and Hiraishin. FF-Suzaku (talk) 21:04, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Distance limits In the latest chapter Minato mentioned that Madara couldn't manipulate the black orbs at more than 70 meters, but Obito could still do it to create the Six Red Yang Encampment. Should it be mentioned?--JOA20 (talk) 09:28, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :If he throws them too far, he loses control. But Obito didn't need control about them after they flew where he needed them. After all, they already had the form he needed. Seelentau 愛議 12:34, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Hagoromo's Brother as a user Title says it all. Do we add him like we did the sage?--'NaviiGator' ('''A.K.A.'KotoSenju)Talk Page- 14:46, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :Did he show the black orbs or was mentioned as a user? If yes, then go for it. If no, then no. The shakujo isn't a valid indicator. Seelentau 愛議 21:32, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Name On Page 16 of Chapter 672, it appears that Madara gave the T.T.M.C. an actual name (or at least the spherical orb that be formed using the T.T.M.C.): the "Guduo-Dama". --Gesshoku (talk) 06:59, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Is the black orb named "Gudou" by Madara in chapter 672? How about creating a new page of it?? --Sulina (talk) 08:05, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :We all have read the chapter, so calm down. We're waiting for the raw before me move anything, as always. Seelentau 愛議 08:40, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Really Chakra? Has the black mass ever been called chakra? Seelentau 愛議 12:14, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Not even once. Believe we called it such because it sure as fudge ain't flesh.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:21, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::It's made of nature transformations, so it's chakra. Even if it is akin to fire from Fire Release, the fire is still only transformed or something chakra, so yeah--Elveonora (talk) 12:29, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::But is it still chakra when it's YYR? I mean, how can YYR nullify chakra when it's chakra itself? Seelentau 愛議 12:33, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Because as you were told before, the nature isn't YYR. A nature doesn't change properties as the user sees fit, if the black substance didn't nullify chakra originally, that means the nullification itself is something separate from the nature. @Omni, I know you hate to repeat yourself, but a little help here please >_<--Elveonora (talk) 12:40, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::I was told before that you guys ''think that it isn't YYR. Well, I know otherwise. Seelentau 愛議 12:44, April 9, 2014 (UTC)